


Of Fairy Tales and Ballet Shoes

by Shizuku749



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: ALL of the canon parallels, Aged-Up Character(s), Ahiru is a good friend, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballet, Character Development, College AU, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fakir is a dumbass but he means well, Fakir's softer side is so precious, Falling In Love, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Protective Fakir, Rivals, Romance, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuku749/pseuds/Shizuku749
Summary: College AU. Ahiru is the worst dancer at Gold Crown Fine Arts College, and her rival andaccidentalroommate, Fakir, never fails to let her know. But words can hurt more than anything, especially when hearing them from all sides, and after nearly losing Ahiru for good, he knows he needs to make things right. Resolving to help her catch up in her classes and even teach her some more advanced moves for good measure, they eventually become friends. The question is, just how close can they become?
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck & Mytho (Princess Tutu), Ahiru | Duck & Pique & Lilie (Princess Tutu), Ahiru | Duck/Fakir (Princess Tutu), Fakir & Mytho (Princess Tutu)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 50





	1. First Position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After rewatching Princess Tutu for the first time in years, this idea hit me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it! There's a lot more to come, so I hope you enjoy (ALL the canon parallels~)!

“You’ll never be good enough to get in the advanced class if you can’t even get the _basics_ down.”

Ahiru bristles, gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes. She _knows_ that voice…

Turning around, her shaky fourth position practice forgotten, she clenches her fists and growls at the older boy who’s come her way. “What do you know, Fakir? Just because you’re in the advanced class, it doesn’t mean you know everything!”

He huffs a laugh, glaring down at her. “I know more than you ever will.”

“ _So_? That doesn’t mean I can’t be as good as you someday!” She pokes his chest. “You’ll see! One day, I’ll even _beat_ you and become the best dancer this school’s ever seen!”

He scoffs, looking away from her like he can’t stand the sight of her anymore, arms crossed over his chest. “ _Right_. Keep dreaming, Little Duck.” With that, he turns to walk away, throwing over his shoulder at the last minute, “If you want to keep staying after class for the rest of your college career, be my guest.”

Ahiru is left squawking after him, clenching her fists even harder in her fury before she throws all her frustration into practicing even harder than she was before. Stupid Fakir! What _does_ he know anyway? She’ll show him! She’ll show all the other students who laugh at her and call her names behind her back – and even the ones who don’t believe in her to her face, like Lilie and Pique!

What _was_ he even doing here anyway? His advanced class ended way before now. The sun is going down. Did he get back to their dorm and see she wasn’t there, so went to go look for her? Why would he do that? He knows her dance instructors usually force her to stay behind to catch up to the others. Her clumsiness and, well, natural inaptitude for such graceful activities don’t exactly cut her any breaks in the Dance Major department, particularly not the Ballet Division.

He’s always like this, though, so she shouldn’t be surprised. Always being mean for no reason, insulting her dancing and putting her down, always making her feel like she can’t do anything. She doesn’t think he knows that last part, but still. She always fights back against it, of course, always tells him he’s wrong, always twists it so it makes her feel more determined and hopeful than before. But lately…

Lately, she doesn’t know why, but it’s been bothering her more and more. She’s steadily felt a lot less enthusiastic, a lot less focused in class, a lot more confused and sad and…wondering if this really is the best path for her. Pique, Lilie, Rue, and Mytho have all been worried about her, the former two not grinding on her as much and the latter two trying to cheer her up and help her out where they can. She’s pretty sure she’s even overheard Rue and Mytho telling Fakir to be nicer, too.

Honestly, it probably wouldn’t be so bad if they weren’t roommates on top of everything – which, actually, was all a huge accident in itself. According to the Rooming Committee, Gold Crown Fine Arts College had been so flooded with applications this year (more than they’d ever had, like magic!) and Ahiru’s handwriting had been so terrible, in all the confusion, they’d thought she was a boy and put her in the boys’ dorm. By the time they’d realized their mistake, the other students had already been sorted and refused to relocate, so…here they are. It’s already almost eight months into the school year at this point, so while she might be able to find someone willing to switch by now…really, it’s so late, she doesn’t see much of a point. She’d probably have better luck just waiting until this year’s over and finding a new roommate ASAP once the new term starts.

But still, going home to face him every day is…not one of her favorite things. It’s not for her neighbors either. She’s sure the Rooming Committee’s gotten so many complaints about their loud arguments that they’d _kill_ to have one of them switch. But coupled with the timing, she’s stubborn as hell and hopes he’ll change someday, that _she_ can change him by at least making him acknowledge her and see that she _can_ do this, that she _can_ be a great dancer like she dreams! (In her heart, she wants…to dance like _him_ …!)

And yet, she still does. She goes home and studies in her room, eats the food he makes for her (because, in his words, ‘if he doesn’t, she’ll forget to eat like a moron’), cleans up the dishes and pots and all because it’s the nice thing to do, and she does her best to stay out of his way. When they do talk, they mostly end up fighting.

The thing that confuses her the most about Fakir, though, is that she knows he isn't _really_ as mean as he wants people to think. She's seen his softer side, what she thinks is the _real_ him, a few times.

Once, when she had a really bad fever and was too dizzy and woozy to even think of getting out of bed, he made her soup, got her water, helped her to the bathroom, and made the trek back from classes throughout the day to check up on her. He probably thinks she was too feverish to remember it, but she does. Another time, she heard some jealous upperclassmen talking badly about him and called them out, only to get some nasty bruises and cuts for her trouble. He carried her home and patched her up rather expertly (thanks to years of practice with Mytho as his adoptive brother, she supposes). When she cried and cried because someone stole her prized possession, a necklace with a pretty red pendant she'd had since she was a little girl, he somehow got it back and returned it to her (with mysteriously bruised knuckles...). And once, when she found him crying after a bad one-off fight with what sounded like his father, all he did was say she caught him at a bad time and hug her tightly, like she was the only thing keeping him afloat right then. She still doesn’t know why he did that instead of telling her to leave. She tried to ask how he was the next morning, but he pretended not to know what she was talking about (if he thought she couldn't see his bright blush, he’s crazy), and she never pressed.

So...this flip around he does just...she can't wrap her mind around it most times. How in the hell can they be the same person? And yet, they are, and she’s his roommate, so she has to deal with it.

Really, in the end, she just wishes she knew what to do. She only enrolled here so she could dance, the only thing she’s wanted to do since she first saw Mytho dance. She liked to swim in the lake on the outskirts of town growing up, and it was on one of those excursions that she caught him dancing there. He kept coming (and whether he knew she was there or not, she’s not sure), and it wasn’t long before she fell for both him and the art of ballet. So, when it came time to enroll in college, she chose the best ballet school she could, the same one she’d overheard Mytho talking about once when Fakir came looking for him. Of course, upon enrolling, she’d learned how Rue felt about Mytho, and after helping them get together, well…really, she’s not sure how she feels anymore.

Not just about Mytho either, but…everything. She’s the worst dancer in the school – and no, she’s not exaggerating, they have actual _scorebooks_ , and she’s already had to work her way back up from the apprentice class once – she’s so clumsy and ungraceful and not even pretty like a ballerina is supposed to be, and watching her classmates be so much better and Fakir and Rue and Mytho be so amazing _naturally_ despite being just a year ahead of her just…makes her think she really has no idea what she’s doing.

Well, actually, that’s not quite true. Since coming here, she’s at least realized it’s not _all_ about Mytho anymore. She really does love to dance, she really does want to be good, she really does want to make Fakir realize she and her dancing aren’t disasters – but she doesn’t know how, doesn’t know what more she can try, has gotten to where she feels like she _can’t_ do anything, so…she wonders if she should just…stop.

With that thought weighing on her mind, she decides she’s practiced extra enough today and opts to head home. It’s past dusk, so if she’s lucky, Fakir will already be in bed. She really doesn’t want to deal with his snide remarks right now.

The universe might just be smiling on her for once (or maybe it’s smirking and laughing at her instead; she wouldn’t be surprised) because when she gets there, lo and behold, Fakir’s in bed. He left dinner for her, and she’s not sure if it’s because it tastes so good or out of frustration or both that she cries throughout the entire meal and dishes, but by the time she changes into her nightgown and slips into bed, she’s even more exhausted than when she arrived. She hopes tomorrow will be better...

* * *

Unfortunately for Ahiru, things just get worse over the next few weeks. She falls farther and farther behind in her classes no matter how hard she tries, she has to stay behind every single day, she’s almost pushed to the apprentice class more than once, and things are to the point where Fakir’s words are pretty much white noise by now in comparison to her own dark thoughts. She feels more and more lost and depressed each day. Even seeing Mytho, even seeing him dance, doesn’t remind her of why she wants this anymore.

As for Fakir himself, well, if she thinks he hasn’t noticed, she really is a moron. He’s kept an eye on her since the start, watched her more and more, closer and closer, as time went on, and this change in her…it scares the _shit_ out of him. She doesn’t even bite back at his derisive comments anymore, doesn’t snort and laugh in his face and wave her fists at him, but freaking _agrees_ with them instead, which sends off _instant_ alarm bells. She doesn’t have that stubborn resolve to get better despite the odds being against her, doesn’t seem to have that fierce shine to her pretty blue eyes anymore, doesn’t seem to have much to any hope left of reaching her dream.

The fire in her is gone, and it’s left him freezing.

* * *

It all comes to a head one morning mid-April.

Fakir wakes up feeling…strange. Like something or someone is off. Looking around, he doesn’t notice anything amiss in his room, but that just makes him more anxious. Throwing off his covers and crossing the hall before he can blink, he goes to knock on Ahiru’s door…but it just swings right open. Odd…

But looking inside, he sees why.

She’s gone.

All of her belongings – her books, her bedclothes, her uniform and day clothes hanging in the closet, even her ridiculous, yet adorable giant stuffed duck she sleeps with and that giant birdseed bowl she keeps by the window to feed the growing number of friendly birds every morning – are gone, too, down to the last pin in her photos of her and her friends (himself included in a few) on the walls. There’s nothing of her left.

Fakir is frozen, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. If she’s not here, where could she be? Did she find someone else to room with and not bother telling him? No, she’s too considerate for that. Was there some kind of family emergency she forgot to tell him about? No, as far as anyone knows, she’s an orphan. Is she freaking camping out in her class so she won’t fall behind again? No, she would warn him of that, even sarcastically, so he wouldn’t worry, at least. So, if it’s not any of those, then—?!

Suddenly, he remembers the look in her eyes the past few days, even duller and darker than the last few months, which was worse than back in January. Just yesterday, he remembers her leaving later than usual and coming back even earlier, eyes bloodshot both times, what he realizes now was…her _crying_ in the middle of the night…—

_Shit!_

Heart seizing in his chest, he _bursts_ out the door like hellhounds are chasing him (and they might as well be, this is _all his fault_ , damn it!). He bypasses the headmaster’s office. Knowing her, she’s already been there, got up before the sun to thank him for everything before heading out. He’s sprinting for the front gate like his life depends on it. _Please_ let her be there, _please_ don’t let him be too late, _please_ don’t let this be—!

He sees a familiar flash of red and blue and skids to a halt. There she is, suitcase packed, just about to take that first step off the grounds! He made it in time! Thank goodness!

" _Ahiru_!"

He’s pretty sure half the campus heard that, but the only one he cares about is right here in front of him. The girl in question freezes, pausing mid-step. _No_... It couldn't be... _wouldn't_ be...right...? But she turns anyway, and her eyes widen. A tiny gasp leaves her, but whether it's out of shock or the sharp pang in her chest at seeing him, she's not sure. Angry, hurt tears prick her eyes, but she turns partly away so he won't see them, puckering her lips like a duck's bill as she tries to fight back her tears. "What do _you_ want, you big jerk?" The ‘Haven’t you done enough?’ is implied, but not at all missed.

He's just watching her, panting with chest heaving from the run and panic and adrenaline rushing through his veins, somewhat disbelieving and yet thanking _everything_ he made it in time. He doesn't understand why it hurts so much to see her cry (or maybe that’s just what he tells himself), but it feels like he’s being torn askew. So he can't help but breathe a laugh, a bit choked as he finds himself wanting to tear up, too, when she calls him a jerk. He gets it. God, does he. He’s disgusted with himself, too. "Yeah, you're right. I am a big jerk. I deserved that. I deserved all the things you haven't been calling me, too, the things the real you would've called me a thousand times by now."

She looks over at him, blinking, tilting her head some. "'The real me?'"

Hesitantly, giving her plenty of space to pull back, just like he will if she's uncomfortable, he takes a step forward, and then another. He stops within about five feet of her, not wanting to push his luck. He considers himself impossibly lucky to be allowed this far. He nods, a look on his face she's never seen before. It's...a smile... It's...gentle and kind and angry, but at himself, altogether disarming, and she...somehow, it makes her feel better than she has in months.

"The real you. The you who'd always tell me to quit making fun of you, vow to show me who was the best around here, swear you'd knock me off my high horse someday. The you who was so full of determination and hope that it inspired everyone around you, no matter how down they were feeling." Something in his face grows fonder, and Ahiru feels her cheeks heat up slightly. It's like he's looking right into her. "The you who always puts other people's feelings before your own," he remembers how she helped Rue get with Mytho, even though he knew for a _fact_ that Ahiru was the one in love with him, "who's the first to jump in to save people," he flashes back to the day they met, the first day of college, when Ahiru saved Mytho from cracking his skull open in trying to rescue a falling baby bird, "who always does your very best at everything you do because, as you see it, you’re just an ordinary girl, but somehow, someway, that's _more_ than enough."

And then, his expression turns sad, even heartbroken, and despite herself, Ahiru aches to know what's wrong. Luckily, he doesn't keep her waiting long. "The you who's only felt so awful about herself and who's only about to throw away her dreams because of me." He takes a deep, almost shaky breath. Everything inside him is desperate to turn away, hide his face and his feelings, but he can't. If he does that...if he does what he usually does...well, that's how they got into this mess, isn't it?

When he opens his eyes again, his expression is even softer, warmer, than before, and Ahiru's breath leaves her lungs. Something tells her she's the _only_ one besides Mytho and maybe Fakir's father who’s gotten to see this side of him. Maybe, even for them, it's been a long, long time. "I know it'll sound empty after everything, and you certainly don't have to accept it - hell, I'd honestly be surprised if you did - ...but I'm _sorry_. I'm _so_ sorry, Ahiru. I never meant to hurt you like this. In my own way, it..." he hates what he's about to say, curling his nails into his palms and gritting his teeth, mostly to get himself to be a man about this and keep eye contact, _not_ hide like he always has before, "...it was meant to _encourage_ you. It was meant to give you something to work toward, a goal to reach and, yes, maybe someday, even surpass. I thought of us as rivals, so..." in a moment of weakness, he looks down, away from those wide, disbelieving, still slightly wary, yet _hopeful_ blue eyes, but he finds his way back after another, "...it was meant to make you _better_..."

There's a large boulder on the grass behind him, and he sits down on it with a heavy sigh, resting his arms on his knees and hunching over in a way she's only seen him do when he's particularly frustrated with himself. "But it seems, as usual, I messed up. I hurt you, and knowing you, it's probably more than you'd ever truly tell me," the way his eyes flick up to her fills her with a charging energy, and she can tell he's giving her all the power here - it's exciting, but frightening, too, "and that's not something I ever wanted to do."

She hunkers down on the grass in front of him after a beat, hugging her knees to her chest, heedless of the way the fresh grass will probably stain her hilariously-yellow shorts with the wings that match her name. Secretly, he's always thought those were adorable, but he gets the impression they wouldn't be nearly as on anyone but her. She puckers her lips again in a thoughtful pout, and he waits on bated breath for her response, heart hammering in his chest.

"You sure have a messed up way of showing affection, Drosselmeyer."

A _quip_ isn't the first thing he thought she'd say, but honestly? Perhaps it should have been. He's so startled that he actually _laughs_ , and Ahiru snaps up at that, eyes wide. He's never done that before. As in, not in class, not in the mess hall, in their room, talking to Mytho or Rue, _never_. So she doesn't think she can be blamed for the way her cheeks glow a bit from how _delighted_ he looks. He finds himself smiling at her again, far easier this time, and she wishes she could capture this moment to remember forever somehow. "Believe me, you are _not_ the first person who's told me that. Hell, they've told my _foster father_ , and he just laughed in their faces."

She makes a sound not unlike a duck's quack, smirking his way in a manner that catches his breath in a vice he'd, again, rather not analyze right now. "Oh, I can believe that _easily_.”

They _both_ laugh this time, the tension of the last months bleeding out of them, and when they’re finally done, Ahiru drops her chin into her palm and just… _looks_ at him. It’s a little unnerving, so after a few silent moments, he looks away, pointedly ignoring the red coloring his cheeks.

“So...do I really suck that much?” she asks all of a sudden, and he whips back around to look at her so quickly, it actually smarts a little. There’s a small, sad smile on her face, and for whatever reason, that hurts more than any wound. Realizing how that might sound, she waves her hands in front of her and blushes to the tips of her ears, down her neck, and keeps going. Fakir refuses to let his eyes follow. “I mean, I’m not an idiot! I know I do, I’m so clumsy and can’t even dance without shaking!” She pokes her fingers together and looks at her feet. “I just meant, um…can I…with everything you’ve said…” taking a breath, she looks back at him, “…do you think I can improve? At all? Even a little?”

It’s Fakir’s turn to stare. Her eyes and expression are so hopeful and earnest, fierce underneath it all, something he’s missed dearly, and he can’t help the relief and absolution that flood him. Because he knows that’s what all this is for her. He shakes his head, an undercurrent of laughter to it. “Well, you’re definitely not very good,” her face falls, and he’s quick to fix it in standing up and holding out a hand to help her up, “but you have potential, and I think I can help.”

She gasps and snatches his hand to stand even faster, clutching it with both of hers, eyes shining. “Really?! You’d do that?” Thinking for a moment, she cocks her head to the side. “Wait, is that even allowed?”

Fakir blinks and then smiles at her softly again, almost helplessly, his hand unconsciously squeezing hers at the same time. She doesn’t know why her heart skips. “Yes, I will.” He starts leading her back toward the main grounds, taking her suitcase from her with gentle hands. “To be honest, I don’t know, but I don’t see what it can hurt. I’m just helping a fellow student, after all.” She sees his strategy in those last words, and he opens one eye to smirk over at her, making her giggle. Taking a breath, something in her finally soothes. This is certainly a page she didn’t see her life turning, him helping her out, them teaming up, but…she can’t say she isn’t excited and definitely grateful. “I’ll even teach you some of the more advanced moves. How about that?” It’s the least he can do to even _begin_ to make up for what he’s put her through.

“ _All right_!”

They talk meeting times and places (and Fakir’s theory that her instructors simply don’t know the correct way to teach someone like Ahiru) as they make their way back to the headmaster’s office, and after explaining the situation, Ahiru is allowed to move back in and continue her enrollment. Fakir accepts the few days’ suspension for ‘bullying’ gladly, pointedly ignoring her glare when he stops her from defending him, and then they head back to _their_ dorm.

It’s mostly silent while they get Ahiru’s room back in order, each lost in their own thoughts. Things aren’t quite patched up yet, they know. There are still a lot of things they need to work out. Hell, this is only the start of them becoming hopefully- _friends_ after eight-and-a-half months of being enemies. They’re going to have to start over, take things from the top…but at least, with any luck, it’ll be easier now.

Everyone notices the change in their dynamic even _before_ class starts (mostly from the lack of arguing or, more recently, tense silence), and they all know one thing for sure: things are going to be _interesting_ from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept Fakir's last name as Drosselmeyer since, in this world, I figure he'd be able to carry on the family name without being in danger. Hope you enjoyed the parallels (the especially astute may even notice that the narration/POV-flow was a nod to the anime's~)!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Any and all feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> P.S. For those reading my post-series Wolf's Rain fic, "Bloodied Chances" - Along with writer's block and exhaustion from working 2.5 jobs, you might also know I injured myself at work this past September, pulled muscles in both my arms. However, since I couldn't take time off to heal, it took until about now for me to feel well enough to write properly again. They still feel a little weird sometimes, so I'm trying to take it easy. lol. BUT I'm hoping to have the next chapter out soon! SO sorry for the really long wait, but thanks so much for being patient! (Also hoping for my Miraculous Ladybug Nooroo-Mari-centered fic, "A Butterfly's Heart," to get a new chapter soon, too!)


	2. Second Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, and things are already improving. But dances gone awry can make or break progress.

It’s been about a week since then, and things have gotten calmer and crazier at the same time. Fakir’s been helping her catch up when she’s forced to stay after classes, and even if it’s taking longer and only a tiny bit (not that he’s surprised with her professors letting her fall through the cracks instead of _helping her_ – _yes_ , he’s bitter), he can see that she’s improving and makes sure to tell her so (the _right_ way this time). That alone is enough to make her grin, and he can’t help but smile softly, too, mostly when she’s not looking. Honestly… She’s such a simple thing.

Their living arrangements have gotten better, too. They don’t fight anymore, at least not much, something they and their neighbors all appreciate. He still makes her food (she survives almost solely on bread and managed to burn _water_ their first week together – friends now or not, there’s no _way_ he’s letting her cook), but now they eat together when they have time, sometimes in companionable silence, sometimes talking about their classes or different techniques they can try during practice or how Mytho and Rue are doing. That carries over while he washes and she dries the dishes. It’s nice and fun and domestic (though they both blush heatedly when that word crosses their minds).

Things are _better_.

Today, Ahiru’s beginning class is going to be getting a look at the advanced class to see what they can do – hopefully, what they’ll be able to do someday if they work hard enough (or that’s what Cat-sensei says, at least…usually while looking disappointedly at Ahiru…). Ahiru brightens at the news. That means she’ll get to see Mytho, Rue, and Fakir, all at once, _and_ see them dance! How lucky!

Their classroom doors open, and the advanced class strolls in, beautiful and handsome and mesmerizing. After introductions, mostly for formality’s sake, they start their dance right away, and none of the younger students can look away. Ahiru figured she’d want to see Mytho dance the most, maybe with Rue since they’re so good together, but she finds herself drawn to Fakir instead, and she can’t take her eyes off him. His movements are precise and controlled, definitely gorgeous, his face stoic, as always, but…there’s emotion hidden there, too, just beneath the surface, that’s helping to drive him. She wonders if the others notice or if it’s just because they’re roommates and they’ve been practicing together that she can see it. She can’t quite put a name to the emotions she sees, too fleeting and complicated, but when he catches her eye, she feels caught for some reason and looks away quickly. Are her ears burning or is that just her imagination? She’s pretty sure she hears Pique snickering and a conspiratorial Lilie ‘ooh’ing around her. Great…

Fakir, for his part, nearly stumbles at the look, but catches himself and forces himself to focus on the dance. What the hell? This isn’t like him. So Ahiru was watching him, so _what_? That’s what she’s _supposed_ to be doing. Why would that (almost literally) trip him up so much? He’s never cared about who was watching him before. Why is his heart beating so quickly and why does his face feel so warm outside the exertion? Is he…embarrassed? _Shy_? It’s true that he figured she’d watch Mytho and Rue instead, given how she used to (does?) feel about him, but why would her shift make him so flustered? She’s watched him dance so many times during practice. None of this makes any sense…

Their dance is over before he can blink, and after a healthy amount of applause, including from a still-slightly-flushed, but shyly-smiling Ahiru, Cat-sensei claps his hands. “All right, and now, my class will show you what _they_ can do!”

“ _Qua_ \--?!” Ahiru cuts herself off, slapping her hands over her mouth. Her classmates chatter excitedly around her.

“We are?!”

“Oh, wow!”

“Finally!”

“I didn’t think we’d get to show off for another few months, at least! Maybe till next year!”

“In front of Prince Mytho, too! And Fakir!”

“And Rue! She’s so pretty and talented!”

“This is the best day of my life!”

Cat-sensei claps his hands again, a little louder this time. “All right, all right, that’s enough!” The noise dies down, and he motions for them to stand. “I know you’re excited for this surprise, but if you want to show off your skills, you need to get up! _Up_ , front and center, everyone!”

They do as they’re told, Ahiru purposely trailing behind so she can take deep breaths and try not to panic. She’s always wanted this, sure, at least in a way, but she thought it would be later, more toward the end of the year, when she was at least a _little_ better! She doesn’t think she’s ready! There’s no way! She’ll totally fall or trip or accidentally do it to someone else! She’ll be a total laughing stock—!

A hand appears on her shoulder out of nowhere, snapping her out of her thoughts, and she blinks. Following it, she sees it’s Fakir, and her eyes widen. He’s never…touched her before…not like this, anyway. Her heart speeds up, and she can feel her cheeks heating up slightly. “F-Fakir…?”

“Remember our practice, and do your best. Pretend we’re not here.” A tiny, almost subconscious smile comes to his face, and his hand slips to his pocket. “You’ll be fine.”

She blinks again and then grins, feeling better already. She never thought he’d do something like this for her, at least not so early into their friendship, but he _did_ say he’d be helping her from now on, so maybe this is part of that. Pumping her fists, she nods determinedly. “R-right! Thank you!”

He watches her hurry to get in position with the others, her happy face stuck in his mind as he goes to sit with Mytho and Rue. He swears his face is warm again, and he catches the other two eyeing him like they know something he doesn’t, a respective smile and smirk on their faces. He ignores them and looks ahead to watch as the beginning class starts.

For their level, each student differing in places, they do very well. There’s a very tall, muscular girl who clearly knows what she’s doing, but she’s too robotic and fierce and angry, almost competitive. The last three aren’t necessarily bad, but when paired with the first, it can make or break the dance, and for her, Fakir can already see it’s the latter. He can also tell that it’s something she’s working through, though, and he’s vaguely intrigued enough to see what she’ll do once she’s past it. She could be in the advanced class rather easily then.

The others are mostly average, some falling higher or lower on the bar than others. A lot of them are trying way too hard, not that he’s really surprised. They want to make a good impression. Still, he wonders if they realize they’d make a better one if they danced like they’re not there, like he told Ahiru to do.

Speaking of Ahiru, his attention quickly leaves the others to find her, and he has to stop himself from breathing a sigh of relief. Good. She is listening. She’s still shaky and unbalanced and her movements are far from pretty, but it’s still better than she was last week, and he can’t help but feel a jab of pride when Pique and Lilie and a few others look over at her like she’s sprouted another head. He’ll take it.

All the same, he grimaces and clenches a fist to keep himself from standing when, at the very end, Ahiru’s foot catches on the back of her ankle and she crashes to the floor with a startled cry.

Her classmates laugh and his do, too, minus him and Mytho and Rue, the upperclassmen girls snickering, and Cat-sensei only sighs before clapping his hands again. “Thank you, beginning class! That was very good!” The ‘most of you’ is left unsaid, but a red-faced Ahiru still winces in picking herself up from the floor and hurrying to sit in the far back, knees drawn to her chest and looking away from everyone. She blinks back the tears that prick her eyes, sniffling quietly. It’s already bad enough. She won’t make it worse by crying in front of everyone.

The rest of the class is a free period for the classes to interact, and Fakir is just getting up to go make sure Ahiru didn’t hurt herself when he hears it.

“Did you _see_ that duck girl’s performance?” one of his classmates says to her friends, laughing rather shrilly, if Fakir does say so himself.

The other girls laugh and snigger, too. “Are you kidding? How could you miss it? She’s the worst dancer in the whole school!”

The first girl, Melody, waves her hand like she’s about to share the latest gossip. “Oh, it’s worse than that! She’s the worst dancer I’ve ever _seen_! I don’t know why she even bothers! She has _zero_ talent!”

Clenching a fist, Fakir’s had enough. “Yes, and _you’d_ be the authority on that, wouldn’t you, Melody?” His quiet, yet sharp voice manages to cut through the others’ chatter, and everyone turns to look at them, not that Fakir cares.

Melody blinks, caught off guard, before she smirks, tilting her chin up like she’s something special. “Well, I _am_ in the advanced class alongside _you_ , Fakir.”

 _Oh_. He gets it now. He’s one of the best dancers the school has (not bragging, just repeating scores), and since she’s in his class, she thinks she’s got a leg to stand on, huh?

Well, now he almost feels bad for her.

Almost.

“Dancing alongside me doesn’t mean we’re on the same level. According to our scores, you still have a long way to go.” Melody and her friends gasp, a hand flying to her chest. Fakir isn’t fazed. He’s just stating facts, after all. “For that matter, dancing _below_ us doesn’t make anyone less than we are either. We all started out here, too, if you’ll recall. Ahiru may not be great now, but she _does_ have potential and talent.” He smirks. “Something you’d know if you really _were_ looking down from where I am.” Again, just telling the truth.

Melody narrows her eyes and growls. “That’s rich, coming from the guy who always put her down before! Why are you defending her all of a sudden anyway?” Fakir’s smirk falls, a dark frown sweeping in. It’s true, fair, but it still hurts. God, he really does suck at communicating. That’s not what he _meant_ …! “And what was with that little encouragement before?” She sneers. Fakir never really noticed how ugly she was before. The ink of personality stains the cover, he supposes. “You don’t _smile_! You _never_ smile!”

That’s not true – or at least, not entirely. He’s smiled a few times lately, thanks to Ahiru. Not that they need to know that. Not that it’s anyone’s business but their own. He growls slightly in the back of his throat, glares a little more. “I was _wrong_ , and I’m _changing_.” Stopping himself before he can say more, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, standing tall. He doesn’t need to explain anything to these people. His brother and Rue are the exceptions, of course, but they already know at least part of what’s going on. His eyes are steely in finding Melody’s once more. "Talk about Ahiru like that again, and we _will_ have a problem."

Declaring class over for himself for the day, he turns on his heel and storms from the room, Melody and all the other students watching after him, sensei, too. Their gazes fall on Ahiru next, who’d been watching the entire thing speechless and red-faced, and she only blushes further at their stares before remembering herself. Shooting up and tripping over her feet on the way, she bolts for the doors. After what he did for her, she can’t just let him go like that! “Sorry, sensei! See you after class!”

She can hear him calling after her, but she’s already gone, and she has no intention of stopping. Not until she’s found him.

Luckily, she doesn’t have to go very far. He’s only made it most of the way down the empty hallway, bright sunlight streaming through the half-open double doors at the end.

"Ah— _Fakir_!" He stops in his tracks. Too nervous to turn around to face her after all that, he turns his head toward her the slightest bit so she knows he's listening. She's nervous, too, so she squirms, but she calls on her courage to come closer, just to his left, and offer a tiny, shy smile. "Um...t-thank you!" Realizing how silly that probably sounds, she hurries to clarify, "F-for, um, back there, I mean! Defending me like that! It was...well, surprising, but really nice, too!"

She smiles brightly, and Fakir does a double take when he sees it. She's never looked at him like that before. What's with his face heating up and his heart beating quicker all of a sudden? Why is he thinking that she looks _pretty_ like that? Why does he want to see her do it more?

He surprises himself by huffing a laugh, letting a small smile grace his lips in turn – one he lets her _see_ (her eyes widen, and she's pretty sure her heart does flip flops, though she doesn't understand why) – and reaching out to flick at the little hair tuft that always sticks up at the top of her head. He’s never...done _that_ before... Although, he supposes, with their friendship just starting, there will be a lot of ‘firsts’ incoming. "Yeah, well…the only one here allowed to mess with you is me. Anybody else tries, and I want to know about it." He fixes her with a gaze that might be considered... _protective_ if she saw it coming from anyone else, but...there's no way Fakir... _right_...? "Tell me if anyone else says anything like that to or about you. Got it?"

She blinks, shocked and happy and awed and so many other things that she doesn’t even know how to name them, and then realizes he's still waiting for an answer. Snapping out of it, she nods. "R-right! Got it!”

Sighing a bit in relief at all this being done, she hesitates a moment before, feeling bold, reaching out to flick one of his unruly bangs away from his forehead. Sticking her tongue out playfully at how caught off guard he looks, she suddenly runs a few steps ahead, reaching back to grab his hand and pull him along. He yelps, startled. "Come with me! As thanks, I'll show you one of my favorite spots in town!”

It ends up being the ice cream shop (because of course it does), and technically, according to their program’s dietary regimen, they're not really supposed to have that, but she knows Fakir sticks to it like glue, and she can always work it off with the run back to school, so... "Just trust me! It'll be fun!"

And lo and behold, it is. They don't make it (read: _sneak_ ) back to their dorm until well after curfew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is much appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Third Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later, things are going great. Well, mostly. Apparently, some of the girls from the advanced class don't know how to listen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually meant to have this chapter up a good few days ago, but I've been so busy and exhausted with all this coronavirus stuff (I still have to work both of my jobs, grocery and drug store, lol, whoops) that I haven't had the energy or really time to finish this. BUT I got off early today AND two incredibly sweet reviews for this on AO3 made my damn DAY ( @oswaldide and @samantha Renee Benson , I love you! My replies to your comments are coming!), and that gave me the motivation/energy boost I needed to finally finish! Hope this was worth the wait!

Two weeks later, things are better still. Fakir and Ahiru have stepped up their practicing some, mostly out of pettiness and spite so she can show up that Melody and her friends (Fakir's idea, really, but Ahiru remembered how it felt when everyone laughed at her and quickly agreed). Whenever Ahiru needs a breather or gets better at something that's tripped her up, he'll start to teach her something new, more advanced, and it's been great. She's having a lot of fun and actually learning more than she ever thought she could! She's still clumsy, and she's slow to improve, but Fakir makes sure to tell her she definitely _is_ improving, and that's more than enough for her.

Honestly, Fakir thinks, watching her with a soft smile when he thinks she's not looking, it's great to see. Pique, Lilie, and the rest of her class are thrown, the former two at first thinking it's some kind of magic or something before begging her to spill her secrets. Her teachers are pleasantly surprised and relieved, too, especially Cat-sensei. He really didn't _want_ to send her back to the apprentice class again, but he would if he really had to, so he's glad he dodged that particular conversation.

Ahiru herself is a lot happier, too! She and Fakir are getting along much better lately. They're actually becoming friends, maybe even _close_. They talk while they dance, in quiet, hushed tones, even smiling at each other and laughing together. They eat together and do the dishes together and, sometimes, when she needs it, Ahiru will ask him to help her study. They hang out together outside of practice more and more, too, when Fakir seems stressed or Ahiru needs a break. Ahiru usually pulls him along to one of his favorite reading spots ( _yes_ , she pays attention, and yet somehow he always seems surprised) so he can read and she can study or they can talk things out.

Mytho and Rue have noticed the changes in both of them, too. Mytho's been worried about how seriously his brother takes things for the longest time, and it's so _good_ to see even those tiny smiles again, letting go for once. Rue is glad to see Ahiru happier, too. The redhead was one of the first people to reach out to her when she started here and is the entire reason she and Mytho are happily together now. She was worried, but Ahiru seems much happier and even a little more confident than when they first met.

Things have been better all-around for everyone.

Today, Ahiru is a little early for practice with Fakir, but she did that on purpose. She's usually late, after all, no matter how hard she tries, but this time, she was _determined_ to be on time. Honestly? She's shocked it actually worked. Normally, this stuff blows up in her face—!

Suddenly, Ahiru trips and goes tumbling over something that wasn't there a second ago.

" _Qua_ —?!"

She hisses and scrunches one eye in minor pain in sitting up, scraping her palms and skinning her knees on the ground. Luckily, she hadn't changed into her practice clothes yet or she'd have a ruined leotard on her hands. _That_ would be just perfect… Looking up, she finds Melody's friends glaring and snickering down at her. "W-what was that for?!"

"Oh, I think you know!" the main girl spouts, auburn hair done up in a pretty bun and makeup on point. She's not much taller than Ahiru, but with her hands on her hips and glowering like this, she's somehow made herself very intimidating.

Ahiru just furrows her brow and shakes her head slowly in confusion. She's only met this girl and the others the once, and even then, she barely remembers them. "Sorry, but…I really don't…"

The older girl scoffs, rolling her eyes. "You think you're so much _better_ than us! Just because _Fakir's_ taken pity on you?"

Stumbling a bit in getting up and dusting herself off, Ahiru is even more confused, taken aback and a little hurt. " _W-what_?! No!" She shakes her head vehemently. "I don't think that at all! You guys are still _way_ better than me, maybe than I'll ever be!" This next is the part that hurts worst of all, that starts a pained lump in her throat and sinks her stomach. "And—and Fakir's not taking pity on me! He's—he's being nice, that's all!"

" _Really_?" The girl draws out the word, slow and sarcastic, the smirk on her face sinister and smug. Goosebumps rush over Ahiru's skin. "Then why did I hear him calling you 'hopeless' to Mytho yesterday?"

The other girls snicker, and Ahiru blinks, pausing. Her defiant, tightly-balled fists loosen just a bit, shoulders drooping some. "He...he said that...?" she asks quietly, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice. She knows she needs work, a _lot_ of it, but she thought...with what happened before...

"Out of _fondness_ ," a new, very familiar, decidedly _pissed_ voice says to her left.

Ahiru jumps and looks over. Her eyes widen, and she's not sure if her chest should fill more with hope or indecision. "F-Fakir...?"

He doesn't look at her, too furious to take his eyes off these girls and too afraid to see how she might be looking at him (because he doesn't want to know he's hurt her, completely _unintentionally_ this time). He _glares_ at the group, who's more wary now, but still shooting Ahiru dirty looks. "I said it to Mytho and Rue when they asked about how your training was going." Ahiru's breath catches when she realizes he's explaining himself to her, _really_ paying these girls no mind at all - a more devastating blow to their egos than anything else he could have done. It's devious, but she has to admit, she likes his style. She's come to like it more and more recently. He narrows his eyes a little more. "But I said it with a _smile_ on my face. I _laughed_. You can even ask _them_ , if you don't believe me. I meant it as a _joke_." He sighs, exasperated. "Honestly... Maybe I should joke more often. Maybe then things like this wouldn't get taken out of context."

He rolls his eyes, bored of these girls and their jealousy even before he walked up to see Ahiru on the ground and suddenly forgot all thoughts of practicing. This time, when he glowers, his attention is full-throttle on _them_. "You should learn to mind your own business. Like I told your friend: bother her again, and I _will_ know about it. Don't think the proper school officials _won't_ hear about this either." And he is _definitely_ talking to Melody about this. Sending her girls to hound Ahiru like a bunch of dogs? What is this, high school? This is an _elite arts college_ , for God's sake! They could stand to act like it!

Wrapping an arm around Ahiru's shoulders without even realizing he's doing it, Fakir steers her away from the girls and their practice building. " _Ah_ —Fakir!" She reaches up to tug gently, yet urgently at his hand on her shoulder. "Fakir, we passed the building!"

"I know."

"What do you mean, 'you know'?!" Arms crossed over her chest, she's pouting by the time they leave the school grounds entirely. "Where are we _going_? _Fakir_ —!"

"We're skipping practice today."

She stops in her tracks, forcing him to stop with her. "We are?" She tilts her head. "Are you sure that's okay?"

Fakir can't help but sputter a laugh at that. Another thing about himself since becoming friends with her he's had to get used to. Neither of them notices his arm is still around her shoulders. Unconsciously, she finds it comforting. "Of course it is. It's not like they're mandatory lessons. They're extra and our choice. It's fine." A heartbeat, and he opens one eye to look at her and smirk the slightest bit. " _We're_ going for ice cream instead."

The starlit _beam_ and delighted " _Really_?!" he gets in response is enough to blind him, have his heart stop in his chest and then restart a mile a minute, and he can only nod in response. He hopes the sunset hides the way his face _burns_.

" _Yay_!" she cheers, lifting him up into the air and squeezing him around the middle (why does he _like_ that?!), making him yelp and blush even more. He knew she was stronger than she looked, and he's not exactly a tank, but he is much taller and more muscular than she is, lean muscle or not, so— _geez_! She eats like a bird, how the hell?!

Putting him down, she throws her arms tight around his middle and nuzzles in without a second thought, a muffled " _Thank you_ , Fakir!" coming in a way that makes him feel soft and warm and protective all at once. He's about to set his arms around her, too, when she suddenly leaps away just to take his hand and start running them both down the cobblestone street. That's becoming a habit of hers, dragging him places, holding his hand...and yet, he doesn't hate it. He's still reeling from the fact that _she hugged him_. _Hugged_. _**Him**_. She's never done that before…

"Come on, let's _go_!"

And yet, somehow, he's unsurprised to be thinking he'd follow her anywhere.

("All right, but we're taking care of your injuries first." She whines, but he doesn't budge. Not with this, not with her. "The sooner we fix you, the sooner we get there."

"Fine…")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was able to entertain you during this potentially trying time! Stay safe and healthy, everyone! Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Fourth Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fakir recommends that Ahiru see someone about the bullying she's been facing, she meets guidance counselor Edel, and Fakir makes it more than clear to a certain bully that Ahiru is off limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts a bit differently - as in, immediately after the last one, so no timeskip in between. Just FYI! ;) Also, full credit to grizzybear69 on our KidgeonPost Discord server for suggesting Edel as the guidance counselor! You're the best! <3

“You should talk to someone,” Fakir says out of the blue, between bites of his vanilla swirl. “About the bullying, I mean.”

Ahiru’s mouth is full of her double-fudge banana split, so she pauses and tilts her head, raising an eyebrow questioningly. She has an ice cream mustache, and Fakir can’t help but chuckle helplessly fondly before motioning to her lip so she knows. With someone he’s closer to, like Mytho, he might reach over there himself, but…he doesn’t think they’re on that level yet (he’s doing his best to hide his blush just thinking about it). She moves to wipe it off, smiling at him a little more in thanks, and he softens.

How could anyone bully this girl? Not that he has much room to talk in others’ eyes, but _his_ intentions were to be _helpful_. Unlike those girls today and Melody’s before… That reminds him, he needs to talk to Melody after this, maybe tomorrow if it gets too late. Honestly, though… Ahiru doesn’t have a mean bone in her body. All she ever does is her best to help people and be there in any way she can, even those who might not deserve it. Hell, _she_ is the one who got Mytho to smile and laugh and be _human_ again when he couldn’t, despite years of trying…! It just…doesn’t make sense to him. None of it.

Ahiru swallows, beaming at the flavors before she turns her attention back to Fakir. “So, what did you mean, ‘talk to someone?’”

Coming out of his thoughts, he looks up at her, absently working to carve out the perfect spoonful. “You know, like one of the school’s guidance counselors. Someone you can talk to about what the bullies are doing and how it makes you feel.” She’s looking at him like she’s wondering why in the world she’d do that, and he sighs. “You were confused and hurt today when they accused you of being stuck up, right? And when they brought me into it…” that still makes him clench his fist, “…it made it worse, right? It added sadness and even more hurt to the mix.” She blinks, and it makes him look away, cheeks red. They’re both quietly wondering when he learned to read her half as well. His voice is low and shy when he speaks up again. “I just mean, if you’re hurting…you should have someone to talk to…” His other fist clenches now, voice dropping even more and somewhat tight with frustration. “If I can’t help, then…”

“But you do!”

His gaze snaps to her, eyes wide. She’s standing up all of a sudden, leaning on her bandaged palms on the table, expression adorably earnest, the emotions in her bright blue eyes lit up all the more by the setting sun. In this moment, she looks almost…ethereal. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen her look so beautiful. The thought makes him blush, but it’s true. He wishes he could take a picture and show her the next time she gets down on herself.

“I mean it! Really!” She must think his silence means disbelief. Before he can correct her, she’s already charging ahead. “You defended me with Melody! You came to my defense with those girls today! You patched me up after it all! You didn’t have to do _any_ of that, but you did it anyway! You don’t even _have_ to be helping me do better in my classes, but you _are_!” She smiles at him widely, softening, and he’s not sure why, but seeing her like this, while she’s exalting him and looking so, well, pretty…it’s doing things to his heart he doesn’t understand.

Sighing gently through her nose in calming some, she sits down again. “I’m just saying…” She reaches across the table to rest her hand on his and squeeze without hesitation. He starts, eyes widening and cheeks coloring even more. His heart’s beating quickly in his chest, and that increases when he sees the light blush across the bridge of her nose. What the hell is wrong with him? “You help me more than you give yourself credit for, Fakir. And I want you to know, I really, really appreciate it. Hopefully you know that already, but just in case,” she bows her head low, “thank you very much, for everything. The extra lessons, protecting me…” she straightens and gives him a sweet, tender smile he’s never seen from her before, but would _not_ mind seeing again, particularly if he’s the cause, “…but most of all, for being my friend. You’re the best.”

Fakir is pretty sure he’s forgotten how to speak. He’s also pretty sure he’s on fire and his heart’s going to burn itself out in a moment or two. But he doesn’t want to leave her hanging or make her think he doesn’t appreciate what she just said – on the contrary, he thinks that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to him – so he takes a shaky bite of his ice cream to give a shock to his system. Luckily, it works, and he’s able to breathe again. Thank goodness.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he smiles for her in a way that’s so soft, it makes her throat constrict, and after fighting off the moment’s hesitation, he reaches over to hold her hand on his. “Thank you. That…” his smile grows, and Ahiru can feel her ears burning, “…I’m glad I could help you that much.” Squeezing her hand, he stands up. “You don’t have to thank me, though. It’s the least I can do.”

Ahiru blinks at that, knowing there’s more to it, but not sure what he could mean. Least he can do for what? Is he still talking about how he treated her before? She thought his training was his penance for that… But if he means something else, she can’t imagine what. But before she can think on it more, he’s gently drawing her to her feet and nodding the way they came. “We should head back. It’s getting late, and even if we got lucky and didn’t get caught missing curfew last time, I wouldn’t make a habit of it.”

Filing her confusion away for later, she picks up the rest of her sundae and nods, handing him what little of his swirl he has left. “Okay!”

It’s quiet on the way back, at least for the most part. She asks a few questions about the guidance counselors, and it turns out, he knows quite a bit. She wonders why, if he’s had any reason to see them, brow furrowing in concern. But then, she remembers their first day, when Mytho fell from the second story window saving a baby bird and almost died, and she thinks she understands. She’s almost surprised they didn’t send her, too, come to think of it, being directly involved…but it _was_ a really busy time for everyone, so she’s not shocked she was accidentally overlooked.

“You know…” she looks at him when he speaks up again, quieter and more hesitant this time, keeping his gaze straight ahead so he doesn’t lose his nerve,“…if you’re nervous about going alone to see the counselors, I…don’t mind going with you. They probably won’t let me sit in on the appointment with you since that’s supposed to be confidential, but I can wait with you until your name’s called.” Suddenly realizing how that might sound, like he doesn’t think she’s brave enough to go on her own or something, he throws caution to the wind and whips to face her, hoping she can’t see his embarrassed flush. “I-I just mean, if—if you want and if—if it would make you feel better...!”

Ahiru’s eyes widen, she blinks, and then she beams, fists pumped at half-mast. “Wait, really?! You really wouldn’t mind?” He’s about to remind her he just said that when the sheer brightness of her beam blinds him. She gives a happy sound, almost like a quack. “Oh, thank you, Fakir! I’ve never talked to a counselor before, so I was really nervous, but I didn’t want to sound like a baby!”

There’s a happy spring and skip in her step now, and he watches her for a second before chuckling helplessly and shaking his head. “You’re welcome.” He reaches out to catch her wrist, and she stops, tilting her head questioningly. “But being scared doesn’t make you childish. It makes you smart. If you’re not afraid, you might get cocky and make mistakes. Besides, you were going to do it anyway, right? Just like you’ve stayed at this school despite everything that’s been thrown at you?” She nods, but she still looks confused, and he finds himself softening again. This girl… “That makes you brave, Ahiru.”

Realization starts lighting her eyes, and he’s glad. Actually, now that he thinks about it, from the time he first started to notice Ahiru while she worked to help Mytho open up again and all she’s done until now…she might be the bravest person he’s ever _met_ … Huh…

When he looks over at her, she’s beaming again, singing a little song to herself as she skips along, and he falls into step at her side, a content smile on his face.

Once they reach their dorm, Fakir’s digging out the key when Ahiru bumps his shoulder with hers. He glances at her, eyebrow raised. She’s grinning brightly, hands clasped behind her back. “Thank you for today. The ice cream was great!” She rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet, humming happily.

Fakir just breathes a laugh and smiles right back. “Don’t mention it. I enjoyed it, too.”

* * *

A few days later, as promised, Fakir accompanies Ahiru to the guidance office. It’s pretty quiet, a bright and early morning in the middle of the week, but their classes were canceled today due to Cat-sensei being out sick, so they decided to take advantage of the time. Fakir helps her get set up, and then they go wait. It’s not long before a door opens a few doors down and the strangest woman Ahiru’s ever seen pokes her head out. “Ahiru Arima?”

In her nervousness, the redhead shoots out of her chair so quickly she stumbles, but pays that no mind as she throws her hand in the air. “P-present!”

Fakir is quick to smother his would-be laugh while the woman barely bats an eye before ducking back inside her office. “This way, please.”

“Ah! Right!” Ahiru turns to Fakir with a grin and a small wave. “Thanks, Fakir! See you back home!”

With that, she hurries inside the room, shutting the door behind her. Fakir, for his part, rests his chin on his palm with a soft smile. He might as well get comfortable. He’s not sure how long this will take.

On the other side of the door, Ahiru realizes the woman who’s supposed to be her guidance counselor is even stranger-looking than she first thought. Mint green hair in an unusually curled, defying-gravity style, she’s probably the palest person Ahiru’s ever seen. Her makeup is also…interesting, almost clown-like, only a little prettier and less unnerving, and that’s not saying anything about her clothes. They’re like something out of a circus. Honestly, all together, the woman seems almost…doll-like, or maybe like some kind of marionette from a puppet show. It’s weird, but that’s honestly the most accurate description she can think of.

Not that any of that’s a bad thing, of course! At least it makes her interesting! And for all she knows, maybe it’ll make her a better counselor! Why else would they have her here first thing in the morning?

The woman seems to have been observing her, too, in between putting a record on her player in the corner of the room. Setting the needle, she sits down again just as the music starts to play. It’s a lively tune, fun and almost carnival-like…but it also sounds…sad and eerie somehow? Huh… So she has an odd taste in music, too… It fits her, though!

“My name is Edel, and your name is Ahiru.”

Ahiru jumps in shock. “W-wait, how do you know my name?!” ‘Edel’ silently holds up a folder with ‘Arima, Ahiru’ written on the label. The girl blushes. “O-oh…”

“Your incident report says you’ve had trouble with bullies recently.”

Remembering the reason for her visit, Ahiru slumps a bit, her good mood dampening. “Y-yeah…”

“May those who accept their fate be granted happiness. May those who defy their fate be granted glory.”

The aspiring ballerina snaps up to look at her, interest piqued. “Huh?” She tilts her head. “Is that a quote from somewhere? What’s it mean?”

“You are only experiencing this bullying because you are trying to deft your fate, are you not?”

Somehow, that didn’t help. She’s even more confused now. “‘My fate?’”

She looks back in the folder for Ahiru’s scores and teachers’ comments. “Your teachers and fellow students referred to you as the worst dancer in the school. You even did yourself.” She puts the file down. “But you still keep trying, still dance, still pursue your dream, like the flower bud determined to bloom even without sun to nourish it.” She nods toward the door. “Recently, though, it seems you found a sun that helps to push back the dark clouds and encourage your natural growth.”

It takes a good few moments for Ahiru to wade through the metaphors and all, and she still doesn’t really get the ‘fate’ and ‘glory’ stuff, but she flushes brightly when she figures out the end. “ _W-wait_ , are you talking about _Fakir_?!” Edel nods. “ _Qua_ —?!” She throws her hands over her mouth.

“Stories are better with supporting characters.”

Forgetting her panic for a second in her sudden confusion, Ahiru stares at the woman for a beat or two before a soft “Huh?” pops out.

“Stories have their main characters, but they’d be nothing without their supporting roles. Main characters struggle and break, and if there’s no one there to pick them up when they’re at their lowest, the story will end prematurely. All stories have to end, of course, but if they do before their time?” She holds her index finger. “That, Ahiru, is what they call a tragedy.”

Ahiru feels like her head is spinning. She’s even more lost than before she asked. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked at all. Is this…actually supposed to be helping her…? “I don’t understand what you’re saying, Miss Edel…”

Edel doesn’t say anything in return, only because the record’s reached its end. She gets up to change it, and while she does, Ahiru keeps thinking. _Hmm_ … Maybe…? Could that…? Well, maybe, but… Geez, this is weird. Is this what guidance counselors are always like, talking in riddles?

All at once, though, she thinks she gets it, and she sits up straighter, snapping her fingers with a big smile. “You mean that Fakir and I are meant to be friends, right? We’re both characters supporting each other!” She doesn’t call him a supporting character or herself a main one on purpose. He’s way too good to be secondary character material, and there’s no way she’s good enough to be a main. So, she’s keeping it neutral. “And all that stuff you said about glory and fate before? You meant I should keep fighting, right? Fakir will help me, and we’ll find glory – and hopefully happiness, too, since that’s important – together!”

Feeling more confident and assured than she has since the incident with Melody’s friends, Ahiru doesn’t give Edel the chance to reply before she’s leaping out of her chair and running for the door. Hand on the doorknob, she turns back with a bright smile, bowing low before she forgets herself. “Thank you so much, Miss Edel! You’re really good at this!”

Edel blinks for a moment, then smiles and waves. The door slams in Ahiru’s excitement, but the woman doesn’t mind. Gaze falling to the folder on her desk again, she lets her thumb graze over the name. No one’s ever said anything like that to her before…

Outside, Fakir jumps a bit at Ahiru slamming the door, worried for a moment that maybe something went wrong or the counselor was a jerk. But he’s relieved in the next moment to see her beaming face and a light in her eyes that hasn’t quite been there since the incident the other day. Standing, he glances toward Edel’s door. “I take it it went well?”

She nods with an affirmative hum. “It was great! She was really strange, and she talked in riddles, but she helped me out a lot!”

Fakir isn’t sure what to make of most of that, but he’s not going to question it as long as she’s smiling. “That’s good. I’m really happy to hear that.” He inclines his head toward the main desk. “You can make another appointment to see her at the end of the week or next or whenever you want, if you feel like it. Seeing her regularly might be a good idea, at least for a little while.”

Ahiru thinks for a moment, but it’s really not a hard decision. Edel’s already really helped her, so knowing that she can come see her whenever she needs it? She’s definitely on board! Fists pumped at half-mast, she nods firmly. “ _Mm hmm_!”

While she’s filling out the paperwork, Fakir standing by if she needs help, he does a double-take when something out the window catches his eye. Melody is walking by, a few books in her arms. She looks lost in thought. Hopefully, she’s feeling guilty for what her friends did to Ahiru the other day or maybe even afraid of what he’ll do when he finds her. Wouldn’t that be appropriate? Whatever the case, Fakir knows he can’t pass up this chance with classes out.

Turning to Ahiru, he does his best to hide his anger at Melody so it doesn’t poison his small smile and make Ahiru worry or think she did something wrong. “I’m going to take care of something. You can head back to the dorm when you’re done, and then we can get some practice in, if you want.”

Ahiru finishes filling in her last line and then turns to raise an eyebrow at him, but he’s already nearly to the door. She doesn’t even have time to ask what he’s talking about. “Ah—o-okay! Good luck!”

He waves, and then he’s gone. She’s so confused…

* * *

Fakir knows where Melody’s headed, he’s heard her talk about her schedule to her posse enough times, so he waits in the hallway a few doors down from her study group’s meeting room. Some people might find this creepy, but he calls it using what he has to his advantage. When Melody rounds the corner and sees him, she stops in her tracks and narrows her eyes suspiciously. “What are _you_ doing here, Drosselmeyer?”

“Why did you send your clique to pick on Ahiru?”

She flinches a bit at his icy tone, but she’s not stupid enough to miss the red-hot fury underneath. Her glare hardens. “What are you talking about? When?”

“A few days ago, not that it matters. They ganged up on her in front of one of the practice rooms and pushed her down so she hurt herself and called her conceited. Then they brought _me_ into it and claimed I called her ‘hopeless’ when—” He cuts himself off, looking away and clenching his fist while he works to control his ire. Melody swallows, looking him over. She’s beginning to notice a pattern with Fakir—or maybe, since it’s only happened twice so far, coincidence would be the better word for it (though she has no doubt it’ll turn into a pattern soon enough). He only gets flustered to this extent when that Ahiru girl’s involved. He sighs roughly through his nose, shoving his bangs from his face. “They took it out of context.”

He clenches his other fist and pushes off the wall to face her fully. “They _hurt_ her,” coming closer, he points at her furiously, “and I want to know why. Was it revenge? Are you _that_ much of a petty coward?” He’s not giving her room to answer or argue, he knows that, but he’s too pissed off, and luckily, she’s smart enough to know that interrupting him would only stoke his fire. “More than that, did you _really_ think I wouldn’t find out?”

She waits a few seconds to make sure he’s really done, and then she’s glowering right back. Its heat is nothing compared to his, but it might be enough to sear a leaf or something. “I didn’t ‘send them’ to do _anything_. I didn’t even know they did anything until now. I’ve been busy with study groups. Ever since that day in class where you told me off, I’ve left her alone. Sure, my friends wanted me to get back at her, but I’m not dumb enough to go up against you.”

She’s not just saying that either. She doesn’t think he’d hurt her, not really, he’s still a gentleman, more or less, but he does have influence of his own, being one of the top dancers in the school and mostly well-liked for being such a loner. He could still get her punished, maybe even get the headmaster to call her parents, and they wouldn’t take this lightly. They only let her go here because she convinced them it would be best for her ballet career. She can’t afford to be that stupid. “If they bullied her and hurt her, I’m sorry. I’ll talk to them. But _I_ had nothing to do with it.”

Fakir isn’t sure he should believe her, but he doesn’t get the feeling she’s lying either. Sure, she’s a little nervous, but not enough for a liar. She’s less combative and sassy than usual, which does confuse him, though. Maybe after their little tussle in class the other day, Cat-sensei chewed her out and threatened her with disciplinary action or something. He searches her face, but the feeling he gets doesn’t change. Finally, he sighs. “All right. I believe you. But I want you to know that I reported your friends to the school’s disciplinary officials, and if they keep it up, I _will_ go to the headmaster.”

He starts walking back the way he came, but stops at her shoulder. “Thank you for keeping your word.” Then, lower, more warning, right beside her ear, “But I would tread lightly from now on. _All_ of you. Ahiru Arima is _off_ _limits_.” A heartbeat. “Remember that.”

With that, he continues on his way. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I promised Ahiru some practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I'm not calling Fakir a secondary or less important character in the convo with Edel! By 'supporting,' I meant that he's the person encouraging her! Just want to make that clear! (I mean, technically, Ahiru *is* the main character in PT, so he sort of *would* be a supporting, but you know what I mean! lol.) Just don't want anyone to think I'm hating on Fakir! I *love* him! lol.
> 
> Also, this is my first time even trying to write Edel, who is definitely tricky, so please be honest with how I did with her! Obviously, I used some important quotes from the show to help introduce her, but the rest is all mine, so any feedback would be much appreciated!
> 
> Oh, and 'Arima' is Ahiru's fanon last name, as I've been told, and I think it's gorgeous and amazing, just like her - hence why I used it here! I love it!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Fifth Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Easter holiday is coming, but when Fakir learns something disturbing about Ahiru's holiday history, he resolves to get to the bottom of it right away. In other news, Ahiru learns that Fakir wants to be a writer when she happens upon a rough draft of his story called 'The Prince and the Raven.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet, and there's a lot of things happening, haha, but I hope it'll be interesting and lots of fun!

It’s a week before Gold Crown Fine Arts College breaks for the late Easter holiday, and everyone is eager for the reprieve. Everyone’s talking about going home, seeing family and friends, and eating tons of food, and Ahiru loves it. She loves seeing everyone so happy and excited.

Lilie and Pique have some extra time today, so they’re walking with her to her and Fakir’s practice room. They’re talking about what they’re going to do over break, making it a kind of competition to see who can have the most fun, and Ahiru can’t help but laugh. They’re really ridiculous sometimes.

Once they arrive, they pause their game and stop Ahiru before she can leave. “So, what are you doing for the break, Ahiru?” Pique asks.

She’s a little early and Fakir’s not here yet, so Ahiru doesn’t mind them keeping her a minute. She hums in thought, only for a bright smile to spring to her face. “I’ll go swimming and eat a lot, of course! It’ll be fun!”

“Oh, really? That sounds nice!” Pique encourages.

Lilie, however, leans into Ahiru’s space, her sneaky, gossipy smile on her lips, and Ahiru inwardly braces herself as the blond nudges her with her elbow. “But I bet you’ll miss your dance partner, huh?”

Ahiru takes a huge step back at the assumption, half a “ _Quack_ —?!” escaping before she muffles it, face bright red. “W-what’s that supposed to mean?!” she sputters, embarrassed and honestly confused. Why bring up Fakir all of a sudden? What does he have to do with anything? “O-of course I’ll miss him, he’s my friend! I’ll miss you guys, too!” She glances at the door and shifts from foot to foot a few times before backing up toward it. “A-anyway, Fakir should be here soon, so I’ll just—see you later!”

With that, she disappears inside, breathing a heavy sigh of relief as she leans against the heavy wood. The next thing she does is try to slow her racing heart so her blush will go away before Fakir sees. She doesn’t want him drawing his own conclusions. He might think she’s sick again, and then he’ll worry. He always looks so sad when he worries.

Outside, Pique and Lilie watch her go, then sigh, but for two very different reasons. “She’s in denial…” Lilie says wistfully, hands cradling her cheeks.

“Maybe,” Pique replies, but she’s only half-listening, staring hard at the door Ahiru went through. She’s trying to make sense of what the younger girl said before Lilie got nosy. “She always says the same thing.”

“Hmm?” Lilie blinks, tilting her head. “About breaks, you mean?”

Pique nods, glad she caught on. The two of them always seem to be on the same page. It’s probably what makes them such good friends. “Mm hmm. She always says she’ll swim and eat a lot and have fun. It’s her go-to. It just makes me wonder what she really does or if it really is all the same like that. Wouldn’t that get boring?”

She and Lilie start heading to their dorm, the gossip giggling behind her hand. “Well, her name does mean ‘duck,’ after all. Maybe she really does take after them.”

Now that Pique thinks about it, Ahiru _does_ have a lot of mannerisms that remind her of a duck. She laughs, too. “Yeah, it could be.”

Meanwhile, just around the corner with his back pressed flat against the side of the wall, Fakir listens closely. He really didn’t mean to eavesdrop at first, but when he got close enough to hear Ahiru’s friend mention him in that sing-song voice, well…sue him, he was curious. And while he did blush at Lilie’s teasing at first, now that he’s hearing Ahiru’s friends express confusion, maybe even edging concern, over her holiday plans, he can’t help but be glad he overheard.

He feels guilty and stupid for it now, but he hadn’t exactly…given much thought to what Ahiru would be doing for the holidays. He never has before. He always assumed she spent time with loved ones like everyone else. But honestly, thinking about it now, while he more or less knows she’s an orphan, he _doesn’t_ know if she has a foster family or a guardian of some kind. She’s never mentioned anyone, and it’s none of his business, so he’s never asked in case it was a touchy subject. If she did at one point, maybe something happened to them early on, so she’s just been on her own since? On the other hand, even if she does have someone, she’s eighteen, turning nineteen soon. She’s old enough to be on her own, so maybe she is.

He sighs heavily. And even with all of that, there’s still the possibility he doesn’t want to think about, but would make the most sense: if she _doesn’t_ have a family or guardian, does that mean she’ll be alone for the holidays? Does it mean she’s _been_ alone, for God knows how many years?

_God_ , has she…has she _always_ been alone?

Those possibilities, but particularly that last one, make his stomach churn and burn white-hot with guilt and shame, almost make him sick...but they also make him wonder about her long game. Apparently, she always gives the same answer for every break, and as far as he knows, she, Lilie, and Pique went to high school and maybe even middle school together. So, if it’s been _that long_ and she’s _never_ changed her answer, did she…just think no one would notice? Or worse, care? It’s true that Pique and Lilie aren’t the most attentive or supportive friends, not nearly as much as Ahiru deserves, in his opinion, and that’s being generous, but did they really not notice _that_ significant of a pattern? Did they never question _any_ of it this _whole_ time?!

And that’s not even the most upsetting part, at least for him—that part is the _why_. _Why_ wouldn’t she tell him? Why wouldn’t she tell _anyone_? This is— _she_ is **_important_** , damn it!

The sharp sting of his nails nearly biting into his palms is the only thing that breaks him out of his angry-worried spiral. He apparently also has to remind himself to breathe through something other than clenched teeth.

Of course, that just gives him a moment to catch his breath, at least somewhat, and that forces him to remember that he doesn’t _truly_ know anything for sure. This is mostly speculation based on a vague answer, her friends’ contemplation, and the almost-nothing he knows about her home life. Maybe he could find out the truth if he asked her, but…honestly, knowing her, she’d lie to keep him from worrying. She’s always like that, always putting other people before herself, even if it means she suffers. It’s probably how she got into this situation in the first place. He wishes…he wishes she wasn’t like that. He wishes she’d remember that _she_ matters, too.

As it stands now, it would be really helpful if he could at least know _something_ with some degree of certainty. Quickly stepping out from his hiding place, he looks for Lilie and Pique, but they’re nowhere to be found. He must have missed them. He sighs, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Damn it…

Well…he supposes it can’t be helped. He can track them down another time. Right now, Ahiru’s waiting for him, and it wouldn’t do to just leave her hanging. Besides being rude as hell, she’d worry, and if there’s one thing he hates, it’s making her worry about him. They’re alike that way. So, for now, he takes another deep breath to calm himself as best he can before going inside to practice.

But he should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. When he worries, it’s all he can think about, and right now, when the object of his concern is his dance partner, well…it just makes it harder to ignore. Still, he does his best.

For all his efforts, though, Ahiru isn’t blind or stupid. She knows she’s not the brightest bulb, but she can tell when Fakir’s hung up on something, and whatever’s going on in that brilliant head of his today is winding him up more and more. Honestly, she’s worried he’ll snap, he’s stretching himself so thin. She wonders what happened. He was fine this morning, even when they met up for a quick lunch between classes. What could have happened in just a few hours…?

“Fakir?” she calls two hours later, stepping back into the practice room after a quick shower in the locker room.

Freshly showered himself, he’s waiting for her right outside, just like she knew he would be. It’s getting dark, and he doesn’t like the idea of her walking back all by herself. Mytho would laugh and say it’s the ‘knight’ in him. “Hmm?”

“Are you…okay?” she asks softly, concern written all over her face. It’s almost palpable. “It’s not like you to lose focus during practice, and I can tell you’re worried about something…” She hopes he isn’t worried about her bullies. Melody and her friends haven’t tried anything since that last time. In fact, it’s almost like they’re _afraid_ to be anywhere near her, avoiding her at all costs… It’s weird, but she’s not complaining. Suddenly realizing how bold that might sound, Ahiru stiffens and flushes, waving her hands in front of her. “I-I just mean—you don’t have to tell me, but if—if I can help at all…!”

Fakir blinks and turns a little pink himself, embarrassed and kicking himself at getting caught. Then again, she _is_ the most emotionally intelligent person he’s ever met in his life, whether she knows that or not, so he supposes it makes all the sense in the world. He can’t help but breathe a laugh. For whatever reason, the way she’s looking at him makes him feel… _better_ somehow. Maybe it’s having someone care, but he has Mytho, Rue, and his family, so... No, he thinks it’s more than that. He thinks it’s because it’s _her_.

But whatever the reason, all the pent-up tension finally bleeds from his shoulders, the hand squeezing his heart releases, and he can _breathe_ again. Thank goodness…

She sees the change in him immediately, and she’s about to ask if he’s feeling better when he reaches out to ruffle her wet hair. She squeaks and closes her eyes in surprise at first, then instinctively lean up into his touch with a happy smile and giggle. His heart does flip flops in his chest, and he melts before he can stop himself. His voice follows in kind. “As long as you’re okay, I’m just fine.” Turning on his heel, he starts leading them toward the door. “Come on. It’s getting dark, and I know you still have a quiz to study for. I’ll help you while we make dinner.”

Blinking away her lingering confusion, she beams and hurries to fall into step at his side. “Okay!”

He asks about her day as they walk home, and while he listens to her excited chatter, he does his best to focus on her smiling face. He’s still worried, sure, but he doesn’t want to pass that on to her. He wants her to eat well, sleep better, and ace her quiz.

Him… He can wait.

* * *

The next day, Ahiru arrives for practice right on time, but Fakir’s not there. Normally, he’s never late, but she knows his classes can go over if it’s an important one, so she’s guessing that’s what happened. She doesn’t mind waiting, though. She’s almost always late (though she’s doing her best to get better!), and he never minds, so she’ll give him the same courtesy.

Sitting down on a nearby bench, she goes to pull out one of her Dance Theory books to get ahead on some assigned reading when something catches her eye. Lying beside her on the bench is a small stack of parchment. Someone must have left it here. She looks around, but doesn’t see anyone.

Picking it up to get a closer look, hoping to at least get it back to the owner if she can find the name somewhere, she does a double-take. Wait a minute! She knows this pretty handwriting! She’d know it anywhere! This is _Fakir’s_!

She looks around again to make sure he’s not here somewhere, double checks inside, too, but he’s still nowhere to be found. Hmm… Well, what should she do now…? And what is this anyway? It doesn’t look like something for any class she’s ever seen him take… She takes another look at the title.

_The Prince and the Raven_ , huh? Sounds like some kind of fiction project. Color her intrigued.

Flipping to the first page, she lets herself read. She’s not planning on reading much, just a little bit to find out what kind of story it is, but then one thing leads to another, and she’s devouring it whole. She smiles to herself as she reads, and that’s how Fakir finds her several minutes later.

All he can do is stare. He’s frozen in place and blushing to his ears. Anyone else might be angry that she’s reading something of his without permission, but the only thing he can wrap his head around right now is the fact that she’s… _smiling_ at his work.

Ahiru finally looks up a minute later when she feels eyes on her, and when she spots him, it’s time for double-take number two. “ _Qua_ —?!” Barely cutting herself off in time, she turns beet red.

Instantly, she holds the story out to him, head bowed as low as she can. “I-I’m sorry! I shouldn't have read it, I know! I-I did try to look for you, but when I couldn’t find you, I got curious, and once I started reading, I couldn't stop! The next thing I knew, I was done!" She whines, internally kicking herself. That was a total invasion of privacy! She’s such a jerk! “I’m really, really sorry! Please forgive me!”

She’s too nervous to look at him, so she keeps her head down and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She can hear him walking toward her, and she feels it when he very gently, almost hesitantly, takes the pages from her hands, but she still doesn’t look up. It’s silent for a long moment, and Ahiru waits on bated breath. Anything else wouldn’t feel respectful right now, especially after what she did.

“You were…smiling…” He sounds…shocked, but happy, maybe even flattered and touched, like that’s not the reaction he was expecting. “You...you _enjoyed_ it?”

She finally dares to look up at him, and she finds he’s staring at her like he’s expecting her to yell “Psych!” and laugh in his face, though he has to know she’d never do that. Her eyes go wide, and she nods a few times, giving him her most serious expression. “Mm hmm, mm hmm! I really did, I swear! I thought it was amazing! The way you wrote the brothers’ relationship and the prince’s struggle to do what was right for him _and_ his kingdom were really emotional, and I thought the way the Raven’s daughter told the prince she loved him was really sweet! I was so worried when she sacrificed herself, but I love how the prince saved her and everything was all right in the end!”

She looks back at the story in his hands, a small, sad smile forming on her face. “The only part I didn’t like was the knight’s ending. I felt bad for him. He was such a good brother to the prince, but in the end, he was left all alone.” She peers back up at Fakir, smile growing into something hopeful as she drops her chin into her hand. “Does he really _have_ to be alone? I’m sure there must be _someone_ who can give him the love he deserves, the love he shows everyone else.”

For a long moment, he doesn’t say anything in response, seems even more shocked than before, and she swears he’s blushing more, too. She squirms a bit. Did…she say something wrong? Did that part about the knight offend him somehow? Just when she’s about to apologize again, Fakir moves to close the distance between them and sit down beside her. Settling the pages in his lap and folding his hands, he nestles his chin between his knuckles and, given a moment, finds his voice.

“The knight doesn’t deserve a happy ending,” he says softly, an almost bitter, sardonic clip to his voice that Ahiru can’t quite place. Is this…maybe personal for him somehow? “He couldn’t help his prince, his own brother, when he needed him the most. Why should he get to be happy when he ended up being useless to the person who meant the most to him?”

“He was not!”

Fakir whips to face her so quickly, she’s surprised he didn’t hurt himself, and his eyes widen at the _fire_ in her eyes. “He did everything he could for the prince! He faced his fears and fought the Raven, was even willing to _die_ to protect him!” She crosses her arms and looks more indignant than he thinks he’s ever seen. “So he couldn’t help his brother get his heart back, so what? That’s not what he was meant for! That wasn’t his role to play!” Fakir’s eyes blow open wide, and Ahiru swears he’s paler now than he was a second ago. Shaking, white-knuckled hands clutch the pages to his chest to ensure he doesn’t lose his battle with the tears abruptly threatening to gather in his eyes. He looks like she’s shattered his whole worldview, and she almost stops, but…she gets the feeling he _needs_ to hear this somehow. Determined to make him understand, she keeps going. “That doesn’t erase everything he _could_ do for the prince! He practically half-raised him and looked out for him as best he could! He risked his life to save him from the Raven’s wrath! How do you think the story would have turned out without him? How do you think the _prince_ would have turned out without him?” She pouts. “I think it would’ve sucked!”

His eyes widen a fraction more at that last part, and then he sputters a laugh. That sputter turns into a chuckle, a giggle, and then full-out laughter, so much that he throws his head back to let it all out, his shoulders shaking with it. Ahiru’s wide blue eyes blink once, twice, her cheeks slowly dyeing red. She’s never heard or seen him laugh like this before. It’s… _he’s_ beautiful…

When he finally calms and turns back to her, he feels lighter, less burdened, than he has in a long, long time. Years, he thinks. He looks more relaxed to her, too, maybe more than she’s ever seen. It’ll probably take him a bit to process all the ways he feels better. He smiles at her softly, and Ahiru’s breath catches in her throat. She could be wrong, but…she doesn’t think she’s ever seen a smile _this_ soft from him before… This is a day of firsts for them, it seems.

“I admit, that’s not the reaction I was expecting,” he tells her softly. He reaches over to drop his hand on her head and ruffle her hair, making her snort and lean up into it happily, which just makes him melt further. Geez… If she isn’t careful, she might melt him completely… “Not that I was expecting a reaction at all. I didn’t mean to leave this here, after all. I misplaced it earlier,” was too preoccupied with thoughts of what to do about her to pay attention to what he was doing, “and I was looking for it when I found you.” He glances up at the sky to watch two birds swirl around each other, and he takes a deep breath. A tiny, almost hopeful smile comes to his face. “But you know, it’s just a rough draft, so maybe…maybe you’re right about the knight. At least…” he lets his thumb brush over the title, over _The Prince_ specifically, “...in some ways. Maybe I’ll rethink his ending.”

She gasps and nods enthusiastically, beaming. He swears those are stars in her eyes. “ _Yes_! Yes, please do! When you do, can I read it?” Realizing how forward that might sound, she puts her hands out in front of her in her own defense. “ _Ah_ —only if that wouldn’t be a problem, I mean! And I promise to get permission first this time!”

He chuckles and nods in turn. “Actually…I’d like that.” He softens, then glances away almost shyly as a new thought occurs to him. He hopes she doesn’t see the way his cheeks turn pink. “I…I trust you to make sure the knight gets the ending he deserves.”

Ahiru raises an eyebrow and tilts her head at that. She doesn’t really know why, but she feels like she’s missing something, like he’s trying to tell her something and keep it under wraps at the same time. She can’t imagine what, though. All the same, she’s really glad he trusts her to be the one to read his writing! She feels honored, maybe even important! She clenches her fists at half-mast. “I’d love to! Thank you so much!”

He breathes a helplessly fond laugh. “You’re welcome.”

A comfortable silence settles for a long few moments, and then something sparks in Ahiru’s mind. “Hey, so what’s this for anyway? Some writing class I didn’t know you had?”

He stiffens and colors brightly, and Ahiru wonders if maybe she shouldn’t have asked. But then, quietly, “I…I want to be a writer…”

Instantly, it’s like her entire _being_ lights up. “ _Really_?!” His eyes widen at her ecstatically excited tone, and they do even more when he sees how _starstruck_ she is. His cheeks darken. He nods, and if possible, it’s like she lights up even more—hell, becomes the sun itself. “What I just read was _incredible_! I can _totally_ see that! You should, you should! Absolutely!” She nods so many times, he’s surprised she’s not dizzy, each time more enthusiastic than the last.

He can’t help but laugh, still feeling shy, but not nearly as embarrassed. She really is diving headfirst into this, isn’t she? He can’t pretend he doesn’t feel a _massive_ confidence boost from it, though. Ahiru is a lot of things, but disingenuous isn’t one of them, and she’s always had a thing for fairy tales. If she likes it, especially this much? To him, that must mean he’s really onto something.

They end up just talking for the rest of the day, skipping practice entirely (they practiced extra yesterday, so it should be fine). Heading home just as dusk starts to settle, he smiles softly in listening to her ramble about her favorite parts of his story. He’s never had anyone ramble about his writing before…

* * *

The next afternoon, he catches Lilie and Pique on the way to one of the only classes they don’t share with Ahiru. They’re surprised to see him, but he doesn’t care about that right now. All he cares about is his friend.

“I overheard something the other day I need you to confirm.” He’s not bothering to beat around the bush, his voice and expression demanding no nonsense. “Ahiru told you that she ‘swims and eats and has a lot of fun’ on her vacations, and when she left,” he points at Pique, “you said she says the same thing every time, that her story never changes. Is that correct?”

They look startled that he heard all that, never mind that he remembered it all almost word for word, but nod in unison. “Y-yeah, that’s right.” Pique tilts her head, brow furrowing. “Why?”

Lilie gets that _look_ on her face, the one with the stage-whisper hand to her mouth that makes him want to twist his face in disgust and call it a day, but he stands his ground and just gives her a lower level dose before letting her say her piece. “Are you asking because you _care_ about her?”

Somehow, she makes it sound almost…devious, like she means more than she’s saying. Beating back his rising blush, Fakir just lets his eyelid twitch and forces himself to roll his eyes instead of insult her to her face. He doesn’t have _time_ for this. “Don’t be an idiot, of _course_ I care about her.” Okay, so he gave himself half a win, sue him. Turning back to Pique, the only semi-sensible one of the two, he answers, “I’m asking because I’m…concerned. If she always says the same thing, maybe she’s hiding something. You’ve never heard her say she spends time with anyone, stays with anyone, _sees_ anyone?” His own brow wrinkles. “It’s always _just_ the swimming and eating and fun?”

Pique nods, frown deepening. “Y-yes…?” She bites her lip. “She’s never mentioned anyone else or doing anything else. It sounds so boring, but she always seems fine and even excited when she comes back…”

Lilie pipes up with something else, but Fakir knows enough about her character to have already stopped listening. All right, so he has his answer now, one more piece of the puzzle. The only problem is, it’s the one he _didn’t_ want. Turning on his heel, he absently throws a “Thanks for your help” over his shoulder as he makes his way back to their dorm, a plan already forming in his head.

He is getting to the bottom of this if it kills him.

* * *

That evening, Ahiru is studying for a test she has the next morning, sitting at the dining room table so Fakir can quiz her while he cleans up after dinner. It’s been quiet for about ten minutes while she reads the next passage, and that’s when Fakir takes his chance.

“Ahiru?”

She looks up from her book with a small “Huh?”

“I forgot to ask before, but what do you usually do over break?”

She blinks. He’s never asked her that before. Then again, they weren’t exactly _friends_ before. Excited warmth floods her at how close they’re becoming, and she brightens. “I swim and eat and have lots of fun! It's the best!"

And there it is. That same answer. Why weren't Lilie and Pique even the _least_ bit suspicious? They're supposed to be her longest friends, aren’t they? Are they really that oblivious? Do they honestly even care? How can they call themselves her _friends_?

He's glad he's facing away from her. The angry, worried, frustrated frown on his face, his teeth gritting so hard they groan, and the way he's honestly surprised the plate in his hands hasn’t broken from how furiously he's scrubbing it wouldn't do for her to see.

He's fixing this. _Right now_.

He needs to call his father.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't my wayward son! Finally feel like calling your old man, huh?" There's loving mirth in Charon's voice on the other end of the line, and it helps calm Fakir's frazzled fury some. He's grateful.

"Is that big brother Fakir-zura? Can I hear, too-zura?" He hears Charon groan (mostly for comedic effect) as he bends down to pick up Uzura. "Hi, big brother!"

All of it makes Fakir smile softly, the vice around his heart easing a bit more. He needed that. He's missed them a lot. "Hi, Uzura. Hello, Charon. How are you? Well, I hope?"

Charon laughs warmly. "Of course! Uzura and I are doing great, aren't we, _schatzi_?" She gives a good few taps of her snare drum in answer. "Business is going well, too! You know the holidays always get busy and then slow down again, just in time for your school break!"

Fakir hums, fidgeting with the phone cord a bit. "Good. I'm glad." A heartbeat. "Actually, Charon, break is what I wanted to talk to you about. I need a favor."

There's a collective "Oh...!" on the other end, and he can picture the two of them looking at each other in intrigue. He breathes a laugh. "A favor, huh? All right, what is it?"

He doesn't waste any time. "There's a friend of mine, a girl, Ahiru. I've told you about her before."

"Yes, I remember. The clumsy one. What about her?"

"I always figured she was an orphan, but I just found out she's been spending _all_ of her holidays alone for God knows _how_ many years, and I—" he holds the phone tighter, so hard it creaks; he wonders if they can hear it, "—I can't let that stand. She shouldn't be alone for the holidays. _No one_ should, but especially not her!" He pauses, takes a breath. He got a little heated there. "Sorry, I just... Would it be at all possible for her to stay with us during the break? We have a spare room, after all, and she doesn't have much. I just...can't leave her alone again. Not after knowing this." Not after everything.

Charon is silent for a long moment on the other end, and Fakir waits for his answer on bated breath. Even if he says no, he'll figure something else out. He has to. He will _not_ , _refuses_ , to let her spend any more holidays alone. Finally, Charon laughs. "She must be some girl if you're bringing her home already."

Fakir reels back from the phone like it's bitten him, face beet red. Moving in again before they can start making assumptions (or worse, teasing him), he protests, " _I-it’s not like that_!"

Charon laughs again, and he can picture the raised eyebrow he's giving Uzura and hear the smirk in his voice when he says, " _Mm hmm_. 'Course it's not." He's pretty sure he hears him whisper "He's in denial" to Uzura, who giggles.

Fakir growls, pointedly ignoring the way his ears are starting to burn now. "Charon, I'm _serious_ —"

" _Of course_ she can stay, Fakir." Charon makes sure to raise his voice over his adoptive son’s frustration, and Fakir stops in his tracks. "She's a friend of yours, and she needs a place to stay. Like you said, no one should be alone for the holidays." Charon glances at Uzura and hugs her closer. "Uzura and I will get the spare room all ready for her, won't we, _schatzchen_?"

Uzura cheers, tapping her snare drum, and Fakir laughs lightly, the tightly-coiled tension bleeding from him in a heavy, relieved sigh. " _Thank you_ , Charon. I really appreciate this."

Charon can't help but melt at the warm tone to his son's voice. This girl must really be something special to him if he was this worried about her. "Of course, son. Anything for you, you know that. See you in a few days. Love you."

"Bye-bye-zura! See you soon-zura!"

His smile gentles even more, another breath of a laugh escaping him. "Goodnight, Charon. Goodnight, Uzura. See you soon. I love you, too."

* * *

When Fakir finally comes out of his room, Ahiru does her best to make it look like she _hasn’t_ been glancing up worriedly every two seconds ever since he bolted to his room with dripping hands and a downright _stormy_ look on his face. She's almost sure she fails, but does her best to smile encouragingly anyway. "You look better!" she comments, then inwardly kicks herself. Of course he does, dummy! "I-I just mean, you left so fast and looked really worried before!"

A heartbeat, a breath for courage, smile slipping as her worry comes out. "Fakir...is everything okay?" Pink dusts her cheeks at how forward that might sound. They're closer now, and she asked if _he_ was okay the other day, but this is different. She waves her hands in front of herself, peering to the side as embarrassment burns her ears. "I-I know I'm not very good at—at helping people, but—" she looks back at him so earnestly, little fists balled up, it actually _hurts_ , "—I'll still do my best!"

Fakir can't help but stare, heart sinking and thudding in his chest at the same time. She's...she really _doesn't_ see her own worth, does she? Not at all. How could she, thinking she doesn't _help_ , isn't _good_ at helping? Does she not remember that, after all the years of doing his very best, _she_ is the one who brought his best friend, his brother, _his_ Mytho, out of his traumatized shell? Hell, she's bringing _him_ out of his own more and more every day?

This girl... _God_ , she'll be the death of him.

He doesn't stop himself from hugging her, though he thinks belatedly that maybe he should have asked first. She squeaks against him, and he looks down to make sure she's okay, but she just looks surprised. He laughs softly. "You _help_ more than you will ever know, Ahiru." He lets that sink in for a moment. "And yes, everything's fine. In fact," he pulls away and tries not to laugh or get shy himself at how red and shocked (maybe even touched?) her face is, "how do you feel about coming home with me for the holiday break in a few days?"

She immediately looks ready to protest, but he beats her to it. "Mytho and Rue won’t be coming home to visit until later, and even then, we have a spare room. My father and little sister are really excited to meet you. They already have the room ready and everything." Maybe a bit of an exaggeration on his part, the bit about the room, that is, but hey, if it can convince her to come...

She looks conflicted, hopeful, and then, "R-really? Are you sure? I won't be too much trouble? Your father's a smith, right? I don't want to mess anything up!"

Fakir blinks, then laughs. So she remembered, huh? "Yes, I'm sure. Absolutely. And no, I'm sure you won't be. Charon is a smith, yes, but you won't get in the way, I promise. His forge is separate from the house, and I can't see you needing to visit it, so it should be fine."

She still looks a little uncertain, biting her lip slightly. She really doesn’t want to impose...but it sounds like she wouldn’t be, and in her heart, the idea of being _with_ someone for the holidays, _not_ being alone? It sounds like a dream come true!

It doesn’t take her more than half a second to decide.

She's the one who hugs _him_ this time, her arms tight around his middle as she presses her face into his chest, smiling so much that her cheeks hurt. " _Thank you_ , Fakir!" she says softly, nuzzling in a little more, what must be subconsciously.

Fakir is frozen, not even daring to breathe, but given a few moments, he finally lets himself hug her back. Maybe a touch closer than last time. A warm smile comes through. It’s the first time he’s ever gotten to return her embrace. "You're welcome, Ahiru. My family can't wait to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, 'schatzchen' and 'schatzi' are both German terms of endearment meaning 'little treasure.' Since the anime was technically set in Germany and all, I figured it would make sense to use those.
> 
> Also, as you could hopefully tell, I took some pretty obvious creative liberties with 'The Prince and the Raven' here, making it Fakir's story, twisting things around, and making Rue the one who returned the prince's heart instead (maybe the whole thing instead of pieces, IDK, the details aren't terribly important to the fic overall, lol). So it's _not_ the same as Princess Tutu's story! That's a whole separate debacle in this AU, which we'll see later! ;D
> 
> Also, _really_ hope it's obvious 'cause it's _important_ , but Fakir based the prince, Raven't daughter, and knight on Mytho, Rue, and himself, so when he's dogpiling on the knight for not deserving happiness and being unable to help the prince, he's talking about himself not being able to help Mytho while he was emotionless (pre-fic, but again, we'll get to that later), so he doesn't deserve to be happy either. He still feels some incredible guilt about that. _So_ , when Ahiru exalts the knight and tells him returning his heart wasn't his role to play in the story, she unknowingly just put things into perspective for him and started him on the road to forgiving himself and healing, hence his intense reaction and almost-tears!
> 
> Would love to hear what you think of all that and anything else! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
